


sex ed with Regina

by alana_apple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Emma Swan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Daddy Dom Emma Swan, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Girl Penis, Masterbation, Name-Calling, Omega Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Prostitution, Sex Education, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Teddy Bears, Top Emma Swan, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alana_apple/pseuds/alana_apple
Summary: Swan Queen AU- Regina Mills is a twenty-one-year-old college student home from her college life in new york to visit her home town. What happens when her niece gets a little curious about the sex-ed she learned in school and asks auntie gina? This follows Reginas relationship with Emma and a few other alphas that come in and out of her life.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a few different stories that take place in the Alpha/beta/omega universe I thought that I would try my hand at my own. Please be kind I am not an expert this is just me creating my own little version of the universe. I will end up adding tags as the story progresses I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of these characters. There will be smut I promise.

“Aunt Regina I have a question,” Robyn said and sat down on a chair at the bar of the diner her aunt worked at. Twenty-one-year-old Regina mills were in her home town for the year working at the local diner to pass the time as well as to pick up some extra cash and stay close to her family. Her niece Robyn had made it a habit to visit Regina at work right after she had gotten out of school. 

“What is it, my love?” Regina asked and grabbed Robyns glass pouring her chocolate milkshake into the glass and topping it with whipped cream and a straw. This was the usual December afternoon. Robyn would come in with a big backpack and a heavy coat and plop down on one of the barstools to tell her aunt about her day. “What did you learn in school today?” 

“So today we learned in school something about Alphas Omegas and betas and I don’t understand it all” she blushed. Robyn was getting to that age where she didn’t want to ask her mom anything because having Zelena as a mother meant she wasn’t afraid to overshare and it could be a bit embarrassing. 

“Ohh you’re doing sex Ed already? What grade are you in like 8th?” Regina asked as she cleaned the counters of the bar. She was a single college student who lives in a different state so she knew her niece looked up to her. So whenever she could she tried to answer all her questions. 

“Yes, Aunt gina but I’m interested in the topic and I don’t wanna ask mom because she’s gonna, be weird about it” Robyn blushed and shrugged off her big puffy coat trying to get comfortable before their chat. 

“Okay okay, ask auntie Gina everything. I'll answer all your questions,” Regina said calmly, taking off the apron that was tied around her waist as she sat back against the little coffee bar.

“So how does it work auntie gina? Like who makes the call on who gets to be what?” The preteen asked and looked up at her aunt getting more comfortable with the conversation. 

“Well, for the most part, it’s genetics but sometimes there are little hiccups in the system,” she said and smiled “like me for instance usually in a heterosexual relationship the man is usually the alpha and the woman is usually the omega or the beta” she chuckled “but my parents had the roles flipped so my mom is an alpha and my dad is an omega. But I came out an omega and proud of it” she smiled “but as for who decides, your body does. if you are experiencing a lot of anger and aggression about once a month most likely you’re gonna end up being an alpha,” she said “But if you’re experiencing the need to be touched or be near someone then you are most likely an omega if you experience both you’re a delta” 

“Well, when did you find your alpha?” She asked drinking her milkshake from what she knew omegas were hard to find. But seeing as her aunt was an omega and she had never met anyone that seemed like her aunt’s boyfriend or girlfriend she was confused.

“I haven’t yet but I’ve experimented with different people but I haven’t found my alpha yet” she shrugged “it’s a mutual thing when an alpha finds their omega and vice versa you can smell it,” she said “the alpha smells like something out of an ax body spray can, no matter their gender and the omega always smells like something sweet sometimes candy I have been told I smell like peaches which I find sweet” 

“So everyone can just smell you?” She was concerned about what she smelled like since she didn’t smell anything on herself. The great part of all of this is that everyone developed around the same time. At roughly 12-13 everyone started to settle into the roles they would carry for life.

“Well everyone can smell you when you’re in heat if you’re an omega. which can be dangerous because alphas can smell you and that can cause an issue, so I just stay home until my heat is over,” she said “but alphas have a pill they can take that’ll stop the omegas from smelling them so they’re safer” 

“Well that’s stupid how come alphas have a pill but omegas don’t?” Even the eighth-grader understood the inequality. 

“That’s because alphas tend to be men or have penises while omegas and betas tend to be women and have vaginas and you know how the doctors treat women so we don’t have anything just yet,” she said “the best we have is a perfume that we can put on and it distracts the alphas noses so they can’t tell if you’re in heat or not” 

“When will I know which one I am?” She asked, trying to look at her hands to see if there was a sign to tell her which role she fit into. 

“ I found out when I was about 13 because a boy came up to me and said ‘oh wow you smell delicious Regina’ and then he tried to kiss me” she chuckled, “I told him, no, and he ran away, and then my dad took me to the doctors, and they asked me a few questions, and then it was official I was and omega” she smiled 

“Do I know any alphas? Everyone, I know, seems so sweet. Who would be an alpha?” Robyn asked, swinging her legs carefully as to not kick the counter in front of her. 

“Emma, your mom, David, Killian” she listed off just a few “me, Kathryn, Mary Margret and Belle are all omegas” she smiled “and Ruby is the only beta I know they’re very rare and hard to come by” 

“Well thanks, Auntie Gina that helped me a lot” she smiled pulling on her big coat and backpack and leaning over the counter kissing her cheek. 

“You’re welcome my love I can help you with whatever you need” she smiled “give your mom a hug for me,” she said as she watched Robyn cross the street and go home.

“How’s my favorite bartender?” The blonde woman asked as she entered the diner and the bell rang above her head. The relationship between Emma and Regina had been quite interesting for the longest of times. Emma was a friend of Regina's older sister Zelena but Emma had always hung around and shown more interest in Regina. Which Regina didn’t mind at all Emma was everything she was interested in. Tall, strong, tattooed, and demanding and Regina just couldn’t get enough of her.

“I’m good I’m just packing up for the afternoon” Regina smiled softly at her as she counted her tips for the night. Regina wasn’t a bartender but with Emma being the way she was Emma couldn’t find another name that fit Regina's job description. 

“Care to get some lunch before you head home for the night?” It had become a habit ever since Regina had come home from school that Emma would come and pick her up at the end of her shift, take her home or out to lunch, and then make sure she got home okay.

“I would love that'' Regina nodded and grabbed her things for the night. She had gotten used to Emma walking her home and spoiling her. It was gonna be a big adjustment when she had to go back to campus where no one cared. New York wasn’t at all what she thought it was going to be. “How was the sheriff?” Regina asked and tied her hair up to get more comfortable.

“It was the usual helping with light bulbs saving cats from trees, nothing too exciting for a Friday afternoon” Emma has been the town sheriff for roughly 3 years. She had taken over for her father once he decided it was time to retire and spend more time with family, and she loved her job. It was exactly what she needed to burn out all her extra energy.

“I’m glad you didn’t have a stressful workday at least” Regina was your typical omega to a certain degree. She was always up for pleasing and alpha and Emma was by far her favorite one. But when it came to other omega roles like cleaning and cooking while she was all up for doing it she didn’t want to be the only one to be picking up chores. 

“I am too” Emma nodded as she opened the door of the sheriff’s car for Regina. “but you know what would make it even better? Apple turnovers fresh out of the oven” Emma suggested as she slid into the driver’s seat placing Regina’s bag into the back seat along with her heavy coat.

“Oh is that what you picked me up for? So I could go and bake for you?” Regina looked over at her and chuckled that Emma was always one to want something, especially food.

“No no not at all” Emma chuckled knowing how quickly Regina could turn off the sweet and caring switch and turn it into the sassy and bossy switch. 

“That’s what I thought little bitch” Regina teased knowing exactly how Emma’s reaction would be; she just liked getting a rise out of the older woman.

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Emma said and turned her head at Regina sharply. Her eyes lit up as she turned to Regina a very obvious sign that Emma was ticked off.

“I’m sorry I was joking” Regina giggled and put her hands up in defense. Her favorite thing about Emma being one of her best and closest friends is that she got all of the perks of having an alpha except the sex part. So all the grunting and growling and the possessive tendencies. Regina loved it. 

“You’re such an ass” Emma chuckled and calmed herself down as she started to drive, reaching over and grabbing the little water bottle she put on Regina's side of the car. Why was it there you may be asking? Well, Emma tended to grab the thigh of the passenger of her car especially when Regina was in the car. It had happened a few times and the two women had just chuckled and laughed it off. But Emma had been embarrassed by it so she put a water bottle there to ensure that she could stop herself from letting it happen. 

“I have to give you your daily dose of brat or you’d forget what it feels like to be defied” Regina shrugged smiling as she crossed her legs and sat back in the car instantly feeling her seat out of place. “Who the fuck was in my seat Emma?” She said Regina knew exactly who was in her seat but she wanted Emma to say it just so she could say I told you so.

“No one was in your seat Regina” Emma groaned rolling her eyes she knew already that she had lost the battle she was currently involved in. 

“You’re lying,” Regina said bluntly, she knew exactly who was in there. One of Reginas least favorite this about Alphas is their unmanageable sex drive. Alphas were the leading problem this town was having with hookers and prostitutes. Their sex drive was so high during a rut that masturbation didn’t do it enough for them it had to be sex.

“I am,” Emma said honestly she knew she couldn’t lie to Regina. As much as she wanted to tell her to just fuck off she couldn’t because Regina would leave. And Emma was way too dependent on their alone time that she couldn’t risk it. The blonde couldn’t lie, she adored the ground that Regina walked in and the brunette was blind as a bat to it.

“I knew it” Regina rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you bother lying to me Emma I always know” she chuckled “which little whore of yours was it this time? Ruby? Lacey? Santana?” She listed just a few of the women who she knew Emma had slept with.

“It was Santana,” Emma said slightly ashamed. No one ever made her feel like this. Her closest alpha friends applauded her and her omega friends just wished that one of the girls was them. But Regina made her feel dirty about it. She wondered why.

“Oh the one that looks like me” Regina scoffed and looked out of the window. For some reason when Emma did dumb things like have sex with a whore who was paid to be Emma’s fuck toy, it bothered her. They weren’t in a relationship but it still made her feel dirty. “Where are we going for lunch?” She asked maybe she was just hangry and the mood she was feeling would die down after she had eaten. 

“Wherever you want,” Emma said, trying to make her feel a little better. While she did agree that she should have fixed Regina's chair after she and Ruby slept together, she didn’t understand why Regina was so angry and upset. 

“Let’s go get Mexican food. I'm starving,” Regina said knowing the taste of her favorite food would settle the nerve she was feeling somewhere in her chest.

“Anything for you” Emma nodded and pulled off into deep downtown to go to Regina's favorite Mexican restaurant.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a few comments that I wanted to address before the story continued. One of them is that it's beta and not delta I tried to go back and fix it as best as I could so if you see one or two things that say delta please know I meant beta. The other thing I wanted to address was Regina saying you could smell your alpha. I meant it to be only during a rut or heat and I hope that makes more sense. But please feel free to comment with more suggestions or questions I'm all ears. But please enjoy the chapter!

“I don’t know what’s wrong with Emma but she’s acting weird,” Regina said sitting on the couch. She was currently living with her best friend Kathryn just until she went back to college. After college, Regina had decided to go to NYU and Kathryn stayed in Storybrooke, going to community college just to stay close to home. 

“What do you mean?” Kathryn asked and sat down on the couch with Regina and curled up next to her.

“I mean she hasn’t texted or called me in two weeks and that’s nothing like her at all,” Regina said. “It’s nothing like Emma. I don’t wanna just go and bang her door down because I don’t understand why she hasn’t texted me, but at the same time I’m worried.”

“Well have you tried calling her? Maybe she lost her phone or got a new number or something,” Kathryn suggested looking at her contact for Emma. “I haven’t texted her in a while so I wouldn’t have noticed” 

“Okay, I’ll call her” Regina nodded and stood up walking over to the kitchen and calling the older woman. She was a little nervous. What was she gonna do if Emma didn’t answer the phone? Would the next step be to go and check on Emma? She couldn’t call the sheriff’s department or could she? 

Hearing the ring tone of the call Emma looked down at her phone and had a two-minute argument with herself. She had been ignoring Regina and with good reason. Emma had just gone into a rut. Which wouldn’t be a problem except all she could smell was peaches and all she wanted was Regina. To most this wasn’t a problem because it most likely means that your soulmate has that smell or is the person that’s been on your mind. But Emma and Regina were just friends so this was an issue. But Emma knew she had to face Regina eventually so she bit the bullet. “Hello?” Sheriff Swan said, “How can I help you?”

“Emma?!” Regina said, surprised to hear the blonde woman’s voice. But then she was furious that she had been ignoring her. “What the fuck?” She said angrily. Emma had her worried sick and she just answered the phone like she didn’t care. 

“I know I know Regina I’m sorry” Emma sighed and looked over at her assistant and gestured for him to get out. “I know it’s been a while but I was going through something and I didn’t wanna drag you into it” 

“Drag me into it? Are you insane? You had me worried sick to my stomach about you? Where did you go? What could you have possibly been going through that you couldn’t talk to me about? I have always been there for you Emma and you can not just up and leave me. What if I decided to go home early? What if I was in a fucking accident? You wouldn’t have known because you wouldn’t answer my shit.” Regina took a deep breath and relaxed getting all of that anger and anxiety off her chest. It felt good but nothing would feel better than being in Emma’s arms.

“I wanna ask you something,” Emma said she didn’t have any excuse. Everything Regina had just said to her was true. She could have easily come to Regina and said that she was having a problem. But with Emma being an alpha she was nervous and worried that she might try and jump on Regina. While she was sure she would be able to control herself it still was just something she wanted to be cautious about. 

“What is it, Emma?” Regina answered and looked at Kathryn giving her the thumbs up that she had gotten into contact with Emma. 

“When an alpha goes into a rut what are the symptoms?” Emma asked, she could have easily googled it herself and gotten to the bottom of it but sometimes Regina was extremely easy to talk to and to understand. It beats reading.

“Every alpha is different Emma, it's not all black and white,” she said, taking a deep breath so she could answer Emma’s question. “Sometimes it’s sexual dreams, aggression, a slight pain in the lower abdomen, enhanced strength and sense of smell, attraction to an omega in heat or the omega of their choice.”

“That!” Emma said, “that right there what does that mean?” She asked to speak a little too loudly but she needed to get the answer for herself. 

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked and looked at her phone as she put Emma on speaker and started to bake. It was her favorite coping mechanism. Whenever she got stressed or overwhelmed she took to the kitchen and would cook and bake whatever her heart desired at that moment 

“The whole, ‘omega of your choice thing’,” Emma asked, Regina was a little smarter than her although she was younger. Emma had taken a lot after her father. She was strong and strong-willed but her mind wasn’t for the books. Regina on the other hand was one of the brightest women she knew. 

“Oh,” Regina shrugged and started baking a cake. “Well, and alphas body usually knows that they have chosen their omega before the omega realizes that they have been chosen. It normally takes the omega going into a painful heat or the alpha going into a painful rut before the attraction is reciprocated. But a lot of people end up catching it before it gets to the painful part” 

“So what if the alpha can smell the omega even when the omega is miles away from them?” Emma asked, praying to whatever god was listening that Regina wouldn’t pick up on what she was suggesting. 

“Well, that’s rare that the alphas' nose is that strong. Maybe if the omega is in heat then I can see how that is possible but without it, I don’t see why that’s happening,” she said “Is it happening to you? Like are you smelling a specific omega? And do you know who?” 

“I am, but I’d rather not mention who,” Emma said, extremely embarrassed that she was having this conversation let alone having it with Regina. “I know it’s an omega because it’s sweet. I also know who it is but would she know?” 

“Are you asking if the omega knows that you can smell them?” Regina asked as she cut up strawberries for her cake. “No not unless they're in heat”

“And you’re not in heat?” Emma asked knowing this would be the final straw.

“No, Emma I’m not” she shook her head before starting to put together what was happening. “Wait are you talking abou- Fuck!” She screamed 

“Regina! Regina, what's wrong?” Emma said on the phone “do you need me to come over?” 

“Kathryn! Kathryn!” She called before looking up at the key hook on their wall and noticing that Kathryn’s keys were missing. She must have left for work while Regina was talking to Emma.

“Is she home?” Emma asked, “Regina I need you to answer me are you okay?” She stood from her desk grabbing her keys and getting ready to head to the car.

“I dropped a knife on my foot. I don’t know if I’m hurt too bad but there's a lot of blood,” she groaned, putting her hands on top of her foot to contain the bleeding. 

“Okay stay on the ground I’ll be right over to help you,” Emma said before hanging up and making her way over there. 

Before Regina could put together what had just happened she started to feel light-headed, it was most likely the sight of all of the blood she was seeing and the pain. She waited for Emma as patiently as she could before she looked at the knife and noticed it wasn’t covered in blood like she thought it was. Taking a sigh of relief she took a deep breath in and there it was. She could smell Emma from a mile away. All alphas smelled unique while one smelled like ax body spray another smelled like a forest. But Emma she smelled different. Emma smelled more like a feeling. It was the kind of smell when you get on the bus for a field trip in elementary school. That happy kind of smells like outside or grass. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Emma opening her door.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked standing at the door “I don’t wanna come too close to you,” she said cautiously it was true she didn’t wanna be too close to Regina to where she could reach out and grab her. But she also really wanted to help her with this cut on her foot. 

“I’m okay I just need a little wet rag and a band-aid” Regina nodded as she was a little embarrassed by her situation. She was sitting on the floor with a cut on her foot while Emma who was either in the middle of a rut or had just gotten out of one was walking around her apartment. What had she gotten herself into? “You can find all of that stuff in the little closet in the hallway” 

“Okay I’ll be right back” Emma nodded and walked off to go and find what Regina had asked her for. She was well aware of the layout of Regina's apartment; she had been there enough to memorize what detergent Regina used on her laundry. She opened the closet door and grabbed a dark-colored rag so it wouldn’t stain and then she walked into the bathroom to grab a bandaid. Looking down at the trash can that she kicked she saw an empty pregnancy test box and her heart sank. Could it have easily been Kathryn’s pregnancy test? Of course but with the state of mine Emma was in she thought it was Regina’s. If Regina was pregnant she wouldn’t be able to smell Emma. Maybe that’s why she seemed to have no reaction when Emma walked into the room. But who on earth would have gotten Regina pregnant?

“Emma?” Regina called still sitting in a little ball on the floor. “Are you lost? I’m still kinda bleeding here” she said looking down at her bleeding foot.

“I’m sorry I got distracted,” Emma said and collected her thoughts and got what Regina had asked her to get. Walking back out of the bathroom and around the corner to Regina sitting on the floor a few feet from her. “Here you go” she handed her the rag and bandaid 

“Emma I’m not going to bite you come over here” Regina chuckled and moved her hands from her foot. “Also my hands are covered in blood” she put her hands up and showed Emma her hands.

“Okay okay,” Emma said, trying to muster up the strength she needed to be near Regina without trying to devour her. She stood up and wet the rag lifting Regina’s foot to sit on her lap. “How did this happen?” 

“I was cutting strawberries for my cake,” she said gesturing to the flower sugar and eggs on her counter. “And I got side-tracked and dropped the knife on my food” she shrugged “it’s your fault” she teased injured or not Regina was still going to be herself.

“Oh, it’s my fault?” Emma chuckled and cleaned off the little scratch sure it would be sore but Regina wouldn’t need stitches or anything. 

“Yes, it’s your fault you said something stupid about me being in heat” Regina chuckled and looked at her. “Why would you ask me that?” She said genuinely curious. 

Now was the time. Emma had just been acting like an idiot for the past two weeks when she should have been talking to Regina. Sure she felt bad but it was also Regina’s fault that her rut this month was so bad. But of course, Regina didn’t know that. “Well because I had a rut, and it was awful, and my rut suppressants didn’t work so I was just in pain” she shrugged “ I didn’t want to be around you because I figured you would make it worse. I was right” she chuckled “now I’m starting to think that my rut must have been one-sided because you don’t look like you’re in heat. But I can still smell you but there was a stupid pregnancy test in the trash can and now I’m thinking maybe you’re pregnant.” she groaned “I should stop talking about this”

“What?!” Regina chuckled and looked at her wide-eyed. “Emma you know all I do is talk about our biology and sex Ed why didn’t you just come to me and talk about it?” She asked “as for the pregnancy test it’s not mine it’s Kathryn’s but I thought you would have assumed that” she chuckled “but as for me not being in heat I threw off my cycle with all the yoga I’ve been doing with Kathryn but I’m supposed to be in heat,” she said 

“So what you’re saying is that you can smell me even though you’re not in heat?” Emma asked and smiled softly.

“Yes I can smell you even though I’m not in heat” she said and nodded “it because I’m attracted to you” she sighed putting the rest of the puzzle together. “Your rut was bad because you weren’t around me. Simply being around my scent and smelling me would have made it easier. The reason you could smell me from a mile away is that you’ve chosen me. As I said before, alphas pick their omegas sometimes without the omega even noticing. In this case, you pick me the same time you went into a rut. So your rut was worse than it would normally be. That could also explain why my heat is late because my heat is trying to get on the same cycle as your rut” 

“And you knew all of that and didn’t tell me?” Emma asked honestly, kind of shocked. Their biology was honestly kind of complicated and it had rules and factors and everything but Regina understood it better than a lot of people. Emma didn’t know why she was so shocked she knew Regina could have all the answers.

“No I didn't know it beforehand I’m just putting the prices together now” Regina shook her head and finally stood up with the help of Emma. Regina had always been stressed about how Emma felt for her. Sure when they drove around and Emma put her hand on her thigh it gave Regina butterflies but she didn’t think anything of it. Now she had to think about it long and hard.

“So what does that mean for us?”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so beware! Also, the whole teddy bear thing (read to find out) was heavily inspired by Aponi_Aquene story A Mutually Assured Destruction. I love love love that story so please go and check it out! that is where the teddy bear idea came from so credit to her! Please enjoy this chapter

“I should just call her shouldn’t I?” Emma asked Graham. For the past couple of weeks Emma and Regina had decided together that because neither of them could agree on how they should handle their current situation, they should spend the time thinking apart, well physically at least. Regina, who had taken a few days to decide what she wanted, had eventually concluded that she wanted nothing more than to be Emma’s omega. While on the other hand, Emma was so indecisive. She was a thirty-year-old woman who should probably be married and expecting their first baby. But instead, she was attracted to a twenty-one-year-old woman who was just starting an amazing career. 

“What’s one more call gonna hurt?” Graham suggested he had been put in the awkward situation of trying to satisfy Emma’s need for Regina while at the same time trying not to push the narrative of forcing the two of them together. 

Although this would end up being call number 4 today. Emma couldn’t get Regina out of her head. And it didn’t help that Regina was in the worst heat she had ever experienced in her life. At times Emma would call Regina and hear her panting with some toy shoved between her legs because the ache was too much. Whenever that happens Emma would hang up after a brief conversation with Regina just to check in on her and see if she was okay. But by the time the two women had gotten to goodbye, Emma would have a hard-on. It was an awkward feeling because she knew Regina wasn’t doing it on purpose. But the sound of Regina being so desperate for release turned Emma on. She could only imagine how desperate and needy Regina was, let alone how tight and wet she was. 

“I’m gonna call” Emma took a deep breath and picked her phone up giving her a call. She let it ring. Once, twice, three times.

“Hello?” Regina answered, sounding like she was perfectly fine. Which in Emma’s mind didn’t make sense swing as she called her an hour ago and the brunette was humping her stuffed animals. 

“Hey Gina” Emma sighed in relief as she heard her voice. “I’m just checking on you” she paused “for the fifth time today I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay Emma I’m not doing anything important” Regina shrugged, it was true. She was currently elbow-deep in some cookies that she just couldn’t stop making. As soon as the scent of the cookies would leave Regina’s nostrils she would instantly smell Emma again. And the cycle would continue. She would go from calm and stable to instantly soaking wet and doubled over the counter at the smell of Emma. 

“Are you sure? I think I hear a mixer in the background” Emma chuckled trying to lighten the mood. For the past month or so she had been so swallowed up in her relationship with Regina that she forgot that the reason Regina was so into her was that Emma made her laugh. 

“Yeah I’m making like my seventh batch of cookies for today” She chuckled to herself “I made cheesecake cookies, two batches of chocolate chips, peanut butter, sugar cookies, and snickerdoodles. I’m about to start some red velvet which I know are your favorite” 

Emma groaned just thinking about all of the delicious food that was bound to come out of that kitchen. “Your tempting me to come and get some” 

“I’m not opposed to the idea” Regina smirked, her cooking was the fastest way to Emma's heart. Something that most people would think is such a sad thing but in all actuality, it made a lot of sense. 

“Regina you know that if I come anywhere near you then you’re gonna try and swallow me whole” Emma half teased but she was serious. She knew that if she got too close to Regina they would end up having sex and Emma didn’t think she was ready for that just yet. 

“I know I know but I partially just don’t care,” Regina said honestly trying to multitask and make her cookies. ”I miss you” she smiled “I mostly miss cuddling you,” she said 

“Why because it’s snowing?” Emma asked, when it snowed Emma would drive over to Regina’s place and climb into her bed cuddling with her half-naked. It was always so platonic but now it was most likely going to be a sexual thing. 

“Mhmm” Regina nodded, whimpering softly as she let her mind wander for just a little too long. Her favorite thing about snuggling with Emma was when Emma would wrap strong arms around her and pull her in tight, their bodies lying flat against each other. A ding in the background set Regina off and out of her headspace. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and ground herself once again. “I just miss your company. And I go back to school soon so I feel like we’re wasting time.” 

“Wait what?” Emma asked sitting up in her chair and looking at the pile of empty sheriff service forms in front of her. It had been a slow week. No one needed much and Emma had so much free time that whenever someone did need something she could get it done within a couple of hours. The sheriff's station was clean and all the paperwork had been filed. “When are you leaving?”

“I leave in two weeks,” Regina said sadly. Her least favorite part about visiting home was leaving. Once she was on the road it didn’t hurt so bad. But the process of packing up and going back to school was the hard part. She loves spending time with Emma and her sister and niece. But she did have a life in New York. While it was a boring one that consisted of her eating take out and cramming for exams. It was still a life that she had made for herself. It was her only sense of independence. 

“I feel like you just got here” Emma sighed “we haven’t even done our annual sleepover and you're already going back?”

“I know it feels so soon but my spring semester starts in a month and I need to get home to get back in the school mindset” She nodded “I’m sorry I can’t stay but I just have so much to get done” 

“Like what? Come on talk to me gina I’m losing my mind here” Emma explained. It was true she was losing her mind without Regina. Regina was the only reason Emma stayed sane. 

“Well, I have to find an apartment because of what happened in the dorms last semester. Mom and Daddy don’t want to support the school in any other way than me getting my education” Regina sighed. It was true that last semester an Alpha boy broke into Regina’s dorm while she was in heat. Luckily nothing happened between the two of them because Regina had her taser and pepper spray ready. But the school didn’t respond so they said that maybe Regina should have flown home while in heat to assure nothing happened again. Which angered her parents further. It wasn’t fair for Regina to have to come home just because she was in heat. It was stupid. “This also means I need to get a full-time job and probably some roommates.” She ran her fingers through her hair getting flour on herself. “It’s just a lot” 

“Okay slow down,” Emma said, “why don’t you transfer to school down here in storybrooke and come live with me?” Emma asked from the stance of a friend. She loved Regina but she knew how far Regina could go in life with further education so she didn’t want her to just drop out. 

“Emma I can’t do that” Regina said “number one I’m in heat now and if there aren’t cookies in the oven or something blocking my sense of smell all I would smell is you which makes me horny,” she said bluntly “so how’s that gonna work if we live together?”

“I don’t know” Emma chuckled and shook her head. “Maybe it’s time for me to bite the bullet and do what we both should have done long ago”

“Oh? Are you gonna stop being a little bitch and come help me out of this heat?” Regina sassed

“What did you just say?” Emma partly growled into the phone. “Regina I have your address you better watch your mouth” 

“Or what? The big bad alpha bitch is gonna come hurt me?” Regina pushed further she needed Emma now in a place she’s never needed her before. She was so sick and tired of hiding it.

“I’m trying to be respectful of everything that you are and everything that you represent. Okay? So if you keep talking to me like this you’re gonna get-“ Emma thought for a moment pausing and taking in the breathing pattern of the woman on the phone. “You little dirty fucking whore” Emma scoffed and shook her head putting herself on mute. “Graham, could you do me a favor and go do street patrol for roughly an hour? Then you can take your lunch” Emma said to which Graham gave her a thumbs up. 

On the other end of the phone, Regina was sitting on the kitchen floor with her legs open and her beautiful pink thong with red hearts pulled to the side. She rubbed her index and middle finger over her swollen clit and didn’t even bother to top when you could start to hear how wet her warm center was. 

“Where was I?” Emma asked as the door to her office closed and she opened the belt of her pants. 

“You were just calling me a dirty fucking whore” Regina repeated in emmas tone of voice as the inside of her thighs shivered 

“That’s it” Emma nodded and smirked “you’re gonna touch yourself do you hear me? We’re gonna get through your little heat just like this. You’re not ready for pups and neither am I so I can not risk knitting you do you understand Regina?” 

“Yes my alpha” Regina nodded and her whole body began to sweat, she needed Emma in a place Emma had never been before. 

“Okay do me a favor and grab your phone and prop it up in front of you in between your legs” Emma instructed grabbing her laptop to do the same thing. “Take your time because the next time you’re gonna touch it is when you’ve already come” Emma smirked as she heard Regina’s breath hitch. Emma wasn’t stupid she had heard Regina play with herself on the phone several times before. Believe it or not, Omegas tended to be the secretly more horny ones.

With the instructions she had already been given Regina grabbed her tablet and walked to her bed. Laying on the bed with her knees propped up and her tablet between them she called Emma. Seeing the call pop up on her laptop Emma answered and smirked as she saw Regina. “Hi princess” she growled lowly looking between Regina’s legs. 

“Hi” Regina blushed and waved, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at the blonde. The only thing between Regina’s bare pussy and Emma was her thong that had already been soaked through. It was annoying Regina but she knew Emma was the Dom and she needed to wait for Emma's permission to do anything. 

“Look at how needy and wet you are'' Emma groaned and pulled her cock out letting it spring free from the confines of her pants. “I bet you’ve been itching to get those little panties off you all day haven’t you?” She asked, stroking her hand over the length of her cock and then the tip slowly. She watched Regina’s eyes trail down to her swollen balls and then back up to the red tip. 

“Yes,” Regina nodded and whimpered, arching her warm center into the camera only getting closer to Emma’s view. “Can I take them off please?” She asked, needing to be freed from whatever warm and wet prison her pussy was living in. 

“No” Emma shook her head “pull them to the side for me” Emma gestured the action with her fingers. She curled them in the air and moved them to the right just to show Regina what she meant. “I want you to put them on after I make you cum okay?”

Regina nodded and did just that. She slid her hand between her legs and pulled her wet panties to the side exposing the drenching hole that was so hungry to be bred. As she pulled the fabric away from the leaking hole a trail of her wetness showed only making Emma growl. “My tongue should be there,” Emma thought to herself. 

“Look at that” Emma groaned and stroked herself a little faster “what’s your toy of choice baby?” She asked genuinely not sure as to how Regina wanted to get off.

“Well I have Mr.bear” she moved the old teddy bear to the side “a dildo, and a vibrator” she listed and looked up at Emma “I’ve used all 3 of them today so I’m not too picky” 

“I’m sorry did you just hold up a teddy bear?” Emma asked tilting her head she had been to Regina’s house a million times and never seen that bear before.

“Mhm,” she nodded and showed Emma the teddy bear yet again. It was a cute little brown bear with a black nose and a cute little blue tie around the neck. You could tell the bear had been with Regina for quite some time because of how worn the fur was. It was slightly matted yet extremely clean. 

“How do you use him?” Emma asked more than interested now. In theory, it seemed simple but Emma still couldn’t wrap her mind around it all the way. 

“I lay him down and then like ride his face” she blushed shrugging “the buttons and stuff feels good on my clit” Regina knew it wasn’t something you’d hear every day but it made her feel good so she continued to do it. 

“So if I came all over it and gave it back to you would you rub your petty little pussy all over it?” Emma asked and waited to watch Regina’s reaction. The brunette was still laying on her back and Emma had a beautiful view of the wet lips between Regina’s legs. 

“Yes” Regina’s breath hitched and she nodded slowly and softly. 

Emma nodded and hummed “get your dildo I want you to think about me fucking you well play with the teddy bear next time” she smirked promisingly. This wasn’t the last the world would see of Emma fucking Regina. 

“Yes sir” Regina half teased and reached for her beautiful pink dildo. She had bought it at some sex shop she went to with Ruby while she was collar searching. 

“Sir?” Emma smirked and looked at her. “You, little girl will call me daddy do you understand?” She growled slowly. 

“Yes, daddy” Regina whimpered and draped her thigh up and over her arm so Emma got a brilliant view of the space between her legs. “Can I go in please?” She asked. 

“Yes, you may.” Emma nodded and lowered her cock into view. “Do you see what you do to me?” She shook her head “just wait until I shove this down your throat” 

Regina arched into the toy as it slowly started to fill up her pussy. Regina knew exactly what she liked when she was having sex but when she was playing with herself it was different. She filled herself all the way up before pulling the top out and repeating that same motion. This became a little rhythm in her body that her pussy soon got used to. “Fuck Emma!” She said lowly as she curled her toes and continued. 

“That’s my good little fucking slut” Emma groaned out as she stroked her cock. “Speed up for me baby girl I wanna watch that pussy drip.” She hummed and continued to stroke herself. Emma was large, especially for a woman. Normally female alphas get about five to six inches of a cock but Emma was a wrapping nine to ten. All of the women she fucked were addicted but for some reason her cock only aches for relief whenever she thought about fucking Regina. 

“Yes, daddy” Regina moaned and plunged into her pussy deeper. Being an omega allowed her little tight pussy to loosen up. This was normally made for the omega to accept the knot of the alpha but in other cases, it was used for larger alphas like Emma. “It feels so good!” She moaned out as her free hand accompanied the space between her legs by rubbing at her swollen clit. 

“Oh god Regina” Emma groaned out and held her cock a little tighter knowing neither of them would make it much further if they didn’t cum soon. “Show daddy how you want me to fuck you” 

Regina sat up and flipped herself over. She was now laying on her stomach with her ass in the air giving Emma a beautiful view of not only her pussy but also her tight little ass. Regina’s thighs began to shake just a little at the adjustment to be put into her favorite position. She slid the dildo inside of her pussy and laid her face down into her bed so she could reach around better. 

“Atta girl” Emma smirked as she imagined herself right behind Regina filling up her hungry little mound. Sometimes being fucked nice and hard was all a person needed. “You want me to blow out that back don’t you? Put your little ass in its place?” She growled “show you who exactly you belong to? I can put all of this precum to good you in my little cum dumpster can't I baby?”

“Yes!” She screamed as her pussy began to leak around the toy. Regina had become so wet that not only was the toy wet but it had begun to drip down the sides of her legs. “Let me cum for you daddy! Please! I need it so bad daddy let me cum for you I’ll let you use any of my holes however you want! I promise I’ll be good just let me cum for you please!” 

Emma hummed and felt herself grow close. “Are you gonna make a mess for me? Huh? Is that dirty little whore hole gonna make a mess all on your sheets baby? Is that how you’re gonna cum for daddy?” 

“Yes, daddy yes! I’ll do whatever you want just please let me cum” Regina began to grow impatient as she spread up inside of herself. At this point, she was sure that the outside of her pussy was pink and a little swollen. But it was all worth it when Emma told her she could cum. 

“Then yes you may cum for me” Emma nodded and sat as she kept her pace the same way Regina did. Emma’s brain was a barrier in the idea of the fact that she would get to fuck Regina Mills soon. This was her omega now and she had no interest in losing her. 

“Thank you, daddy!” Regina screamed and arched into the toy continuing her quick pace before she released. Squeezing her pussy around the toy Regina felt herself begin to squirt. At the feeling of the build-up and pulled it out of herself. She rubbed her clit quickly as she squirted. The noise that came out of Regina was enough to make Emma cum herself.

“That’s daddy’s girl!” Emma hummed and came into her hand. It was a lot. Far more than she normally was able to get out of herself. “Now luck it up whore.”


End file.
